


知好色而慕少艾

by Miraitansy



Category: Political RPF, 水表圈
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraitansy/pseuds/Miraitansy
Summary: 夏天已经过去了，我的黄金时代也过去了，我大抵不会再有爱情了。
Kudos: 4





	知好色而慕少艾

我有一时忽然觉得荀颂眉如远山，目似秋水，实际上他不是那样。当我意识到这点时，早就跳出了情人眼中出西施的范畴，显得有些荒唐。我希望他是我想的那样，不是也没关系，正因为我活在大部分的虚妄之中，才引诱我去妄中求实。倒退回几十年，他们都不知道荀颂，不知道他在最是知慕少艾的年华里其实腼腆自持，不善言辞到了一个地步，这才让我产生了联结这门当户对的姻亲的冲动。说我嫁他是不太合适的，无论从哪个角度看，我都是占据战略制高点的那个。但是后来我承认，在爱和战争中，没什么是不公平的。几十年来我都没有忘记荀颂，可他应该早忘了我，这是应该的。

我现在想想，遇见荀颂的时候他好年轻，在他温静柔和的清华园时代，万物受暑气炙烤数月，蔫头耷脑。诸芳流散，但青树翠蔓依旧蒙络摇曳。我看着这些想起他来，想起他看着一树苹果花思考，看着山山水水思考，看着我思考，他从黄土高原回来，有醉卧雪原的经历，有躬耕垄亩的经历，唯独不曾感受浪漫宁静宇宙。他回到北京来，落在我的身边，犹如船舶靠岸，犹如鹭鸟凝伫于黄昏的苇丛中，我猜到他肯定不会想些什么关于我和他的爱情的话题，所以我不问，他也不说。我得知他在油灯底下斜放着纸，一笔一划地写入D申请书的事情，火舌有时点燃他的头发，有一阵轻飘熨帖的烟味。

我嗤地笑了，不会给你批的，你是荀老的儿子，听不出来？他们就逮着这个为难你呢。后来风向变了，形势也不一样了，这才松了口。

他继续写着什么，说，理由充分，态度诚恳，他们没理由不接受。

我不跟他辩，只是凑过去看了眼，但他遮住纸不给我看了。灯火垢腻，牖外虫声稀落，风摇树影，他是那样的瘦，单薄，凄清，寥落，像如水的月光，真不真假不假的，给人一种不实的感觉。我从后边抱住他，任由他的肩胛骨硌痛我，我觉得冷，怀里抱冰。我闭上眼睛，缓慢地在他耳朵边上说，荀颂，如果有一天我们俩分开了，一定不是因为我不想跟你过了。

我确信他听到了，听清了，因为他的脊背明显地僵直了一下，随后好像是叹了口气。后来我得知他给我写了许多信，应该还有没寄出来的，我希望他把它们付之一炬，反正我是看不到了，也永远别给别人看到。

夏天已经过去了，我的黄金时代也过去了。很长一段日子我不会再给别人写信，也不会再收到别人的信了。他早就不像当年清减，我觉得这样他更像他自己，本来就是山止川行的人，不应该轻得像半片羽毛，也不至于给我想要爱他，爱护他的错觉。我有段时间倒是比他当年还要瘦，薄得只剩一点点了，那时候我在梦里反复见他，见他在窗边凝视我，我都要走了还能感觉到他平静的眼光落在我脊梁骨上，像秋日的风拂过草叶，所有的一切在他澄明的眼睛里钉成静帧。我几乎忘记我们爆发过的的第一次和第无数次争执，他往往都表现出“好吧，我不跟你争了”的样子。看到这些我又觉得，是你自己要跟我分开的，我又不是没有下半段人生。

但最后我什么也没说，只是觉得他老了许多。


End file.
